The beinging of a true Ninja
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Lame title I know. Naruko get adopted by none other Trafalgar Law and my Oc Saiyan D. Karina.  Fourth Hokage isn't Naruko's father. Minato alive and has disappeared. Root, Sasuke and Sakura bashing.


Chapter One

Naruko gets adopted

_Vampire Revan: Yo amigos! Here's a Naruto and One Piece crossover. A female Naruto get adopted by Trafalgar Law and Saiyan D. Karina. The Hokage requested that Law and Karina would adopt female Naruto so that no one could harm her. I do not own Naruto or One Piece but I do own Karina._

A six year old Naruko was running away from some villagers who wanted her dead, she didn't know why they hated her but they did.

"You can't get away from us brat!" One said as he tried to grab her but she was too quick and took of down an alley way.

She came to a stop as she had come across a dead end, she looked behind her and saw that the villager had her cornered.

"No way to ran you brat" the ringleader said as he stalked towards her.

"Room" a voice said as a blue sphere circled around the ringleader and some of the other mob.

"What's this?" the ring leader said; as a person with a furry hat came out from behind two big boxes.

"You shouldn't pick on little girls that hasn't done nothing wrong" the man said looking at the villagers that were in his blue sphere. He was wearing a yellow and black hoddie with his pirate logo on the front, he was wearing very feminine trousers that had spots on them. The shoes he wore were brown and had heels on them.

"This doesn't concern you" the ring leader said as he near enough made his tried to move past Law.

Law raised his sword and cut the man up into pieces he did it with the other people who was in the circle.

"Karina get the girl out of here and to a safe place" Law said as he looked behind him to see that Karina was not there.

"I'm bust beating up these shit heads, Law" Karina said as she killed some of the people that Law didn't have in his circle. Karina wore a black top with a white twelve tailed demon wolf on the front that had dark blue eyes, her trousers were black and had the words 'Whitebeard Pirates rule' running down the right leg, on her feet she wore blue boots that had a little dagger like things on the end of the boot.

Law just nodded and said, "Shambles" as he moved the body parts around to create some weird beings.

The ringleader has seven heads on his head and had feet underneath his head, the other ones looked like something out of a horror movie.

The rest of the mob that Karina hadn't killed saw this and run away, they didn't want anything like that happen to them.

"That was fun now time to comfort the girl" Law said as he walked up to Naruko who decided to hide behind some boxes.

"We won't harm, you can come out" Karina said in a calm voice that soothed the girl and she ran towards Karina who had her arms out so that she could protect her.

"How come that when anything happens, it's you who causes the trouble, Karina" a voice said behind Karina, making her turn her head towards Asuma Sarutobi.

"Hi, Asuma what are you dong here?" Karina said as she picked up Naruko.

"Heard a commotion and guessed that it was you" Asuma said as he saw Law walked up to Karina.

"So who's this one of your boyfriends?" Asuma said as Law stopped next to Karina.

Karina blushed and said, "Why do you say that?"

Asuma looked at her and said, "You are blushing like a school girl that has a crush"

"He's right you know, Karina"Llaw said giving off his trademark smirk.

"Asuma can you take us to the Hokage, I want a word with him" Karina said in a serious voice that near enough scared Asuma.

Asuma just nodded and walked with Karina and Law who were walking behind him, to the Hokage's office.

On the way there Ace ran up to them and said to Karina, "I kinda lost my way to the house"

Karina looked at him and said, "Come with us to see the Hokage and then we go back to the house"

Ace just nodded and followed them to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office**

The Third Hokage was waiting for Karina and Law to see them about something, he watched the fight that occurred in his crystal ball, he wanted them two to adopt Naruko as their own. He knew that they will protect her along with Karina's friends, he wanted her to have a nice up bringing with a father and mother.

They was a knock at his door and he saw Asuma walk in with Karina holding Naruko and Law dragging in a sleeping Ace who was snoring a little too loudly.

"Hello, Karina, and Law. I see that Ace has come as well" the third Hokage said as Law left Ace on the floor and took a seat in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see us, Hokage-sama" Law said as Karina sat down with Naruko still in her arms.

"Yes I did, I saw what you and Karina did in that alley and was wondering if you would adopt Naruko as your own" the third hokage said as he saw Naruko was asleep and drooling on Karina's top.

"Why us? After all Law is not a ninja and I haven't had enough time to re-control my ninja abilities" Karina said as Ace woke up and sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting on.

"I know that you two along with your friends will protect Naruko who hasn't any parents and got kicked out of the orphanage because of what she carries inside her" the hokage said as Karina handed Naruko over to Ace.

"Ace take Naruko to the house and make sure that she has a place to sleep, because I don't want her to hear what the hokage has to say" Karina said as Ace looked at her.

"But I've forgot the way to the house" Ace whined as Asuma walked up to him and said, "I know the way I'll walk with you because you are bound to fall asleep on the way there"

Ace just nodded and left with Asuma, when they were gone Karina looked at the third hokage and said, "Is it because of the demon that is inside her?"

The third hokage nodded and said, "Some people want her dead because they think of her as the demon and not as a person. I know how it felt when you had to have Wolfblack sealed inside you so that you could merge with hm"

"I've read up on the tailed beasts and was surprised that people could seal them into humans" Law said as he thought of the pain Naruko must of been put through thanks to those people who wanted to kill her.

"Hiruzen-sama we accept the right to adopt Naruko as ours" Karina said bowing her head.

"Her full name is Naruko Uzumaki" the hokage said looking at Law and Karina.

"Wait you are telling me that Naruko is the child of Kushina Uzumaki" Karina said with wide eyes.

"Yes I know that Minato wasn't the father and that he somehow disappeared when the demon fox attacked" the third hokage said as he watched Karina process what she had learned.

"Naruko will not be having the last name Uzumaki because if they find out that she is the daughter of Kushina then she would be in danger of people who want to harm her" said Law.

"So what's her name going to be?" Hiruzen said looking at Law and Karina.

"Trafalgar D. Naruko" Karina said smiling her trademark D smile.

The Hokage nodded and put the adoption papers in front of Law and Karina so that they could sign them.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done. I did it like this because Minato is still alive and is not the father _of _Naruko_. _Someone else sealed the demon inside Naruko this will not be revealed till I say so._

_Send me messages to these two questions I ask._

_What devil fruit power should Naruko get?_

_Clone-clone fruit:_ _Better than the shadow clone jutsu (Even though she would still learn to do that._

_Shrink-shrink fruit: To shrink enemies_

_or_

_Cat-Cat fruit model: Panther_

_Who do you want Naruko to be with?_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Choji Akimichi_

_Kotetsu Hagane (I know he is older than Naruko)_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_Garra of the sand _


End file.
